


Inspired

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana is holding the line, and then she's not alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> The prompt was 'best day ever', but this happened. Oops?

She was tired, bone weary, from the fight that had taken so much out of her. She was defending the world from this portal created to let Ares and all his minions through. The League was sending help as swiftly as they could, but already, both Green Lantern and Hawkgirl had been defeated.

She could only hope they were still alive, and the rest of the League arrived before long.

A noise behind her made her force her current opponent around, so she could see… the nearest town's emergency response vehicles, sanitation trucks, bulldozers… what were they thinking?

Then the fire trucks turned their high-power jets on, having brought the big water trucks with them for ammunition. They used the jets to force back the winged minions, while the sanitation trucks were pointed at the portal, gas pedals taped just enough to keep them rolling, and the steering columns rigged to keep them from turning. Behind this, the bulldozers… with thick metal sheets guarding the operators… started pushing forward, ripping up the ground and anything in the way.

EMS teams went after the two downed heroes, while police used their small arms to provide cover.

Diana, the so-called Wonder Woman, found her heart sailing as she witnessed such a concerted effort to save themselves from the people she was sworn to protect. With renewed vigor, she launched herself into the fight, trying to reach Ares and tie down his magic so those trucks could plug or disrupt the portal.

It may have seemed so dismal but moments before, yet right now, Diana could feel nothing but pride in this world she had chosen, to know that she did not fight alone. It was one of the best feelings she could remember having, and would be a blessed memory for the ages.


End file.
